degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alli-Eli Friendship
The friendship between Alli Bhandari and Eli Goldsworthy formed in the twelfth season of Degrassi, after having a casual disdain for each other in the previous seasons. Friendship History Overview The two became acquainted through Clare Edwards when Clare began to date Eli in the tenth season. As the best friend of Clare, Alli was always supportive of her, and gave Clare relationship advice when Clare's relationship with Eli grew difficult. Alli and Eli shared a rocky relationship for a while with a mutual dislike, but they seem to be on much friendlier terms during Clare's second relationship with Eli. Both Eli and Alli are two of the most important people to Clare. Season 10 In Breakaway (2), Alli is very happy for her best friend when she thinks that Clare likes the new boy Eli. She smiles and says that shes seen that ''look before on Clare, with K.C. and Declan. In 'Better Off Alone (1), Alli is seen with Clare in the hall where Clare's talking about Eli and Alli says, "I get it Clare, you're in love with Eli." in an annoyed and teasing tone. In '''All Falls Down (1), Alli is then seen with Clare, walking into their exam, discussing Clare's recent kiss with Eli. Alli pushes Clare to ask Eli what they are, and makes up the scenario about the dreaded 'Car Wash Girl' After the advice, they write there exams. Later, When Clare tells both Alli and Jenna she is going with Fitz instead of Eli, Alli and Jenna share confused, and bewildered looks, as Clare explains why. Alli laughes and jokingly asks Clare, "When did your life become west-side story?". In Drop the World (1), Eli tries to impress Clare with the Stalker/Angel story being published. He seems manic and is suffocating Clare, so Alli looks disgusted and slightly worried. Eli tries to take Clare away from Alli and the latter gives him an uneasy look. Eli and Alli maddog each other, and Clare decides to stay with Alli and hurries off into school with her, leaving Eli upset. Alli tells Clare that it seems like Eli is getting clingy. In Drop the World (2), Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with Eli, but she is hesitant to do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. After Alli was pressuring her to due so, Clare breaks up with him and stays to dance with Alli. When Clare leaves to see Eli, Alli seems annoyed. Later, Clare goes back to the Spring Formal to find Alli in the entrance. She tells her she wants to dance and have fun. Alli tells her that lets have fun, and they both walk back in to the Spring Formal. Season 11 In LoveGame, Clare and Jake arrive and Clare introduces Alli, Sadie, Dave, and K.C. to Jake. Alli then asks Clare if he has met Eli. In Should've Said No (1), when Clare tells Alli she hates a guy, Alli questions if it is Eli. Clare asks why she can't stop picturing his half-naked body, and Alli says, "Definitely not Eli." In Nowhere to Run, Alli and Eli attend Jake's party at his cabin. Clare picks Eli over Alli to ride in the car back with Jake after ending her friendship with her. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Alli finally reconciles her friendship with Clare by helping her to finish the edition of the newspaper. When Clare asks if anyone else is going to help, Alli looks away, as if knowing and trying to hide something, and Eli appears, ready to help. When Eli over-reacts to something Clare says Alli looks at him uneasy and he calms himself. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), when Clare turns down Eli's invitation to eat lunch with him, Jenna tells her that Clare was being harsh with him, but Alli says that she was doing it for Eli's own good. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), when Clare tells Alli and Jenna that she kissed Eli before the break, the two girls are excited for her. They convince her with the help of Jake that if he is interested, then he'll kiss her again. At the party, Alli drags Clare away when she is trying to talk to Eli, and tells her to try and have fun. In Come As You Are (2), at school, Clare is talking to Alli in class about her and Eli's re-first date, when Ms. Oh makes an announcement to the class about Clare starting a co-op today. Alli says to Clare that she'll have to cancel the re-first date. In Got Your Money (1), Alli and Dave are kissing in front of the school when Eli approaches them and interrupts the two. He apologizes, and Alli says that it is alright. Eli tells Dave that Tristan Milligan will be playing "Jules" in the musical as Romeo's romantic interest. When Dave is having trouble pretending to be in love with Tristan, Eli tells him to think of Alli when acting. Later during play practice, Eli and Alli are sitting next to one another In Got Your Money (2), when Dave is at the dance upset with being called gay by the homophobic jocks, he tells Eli that him and Alli were planning on having sex for the first time that night. Eli tells him to go have sex with her instead of worrying about what other people think. In Waterfalls (1), Alli, Clare, and Eli are walking together to school. Alli and Eli tease Clare about her admiration for her boss, Asher. When Eli tells Clare that everything will be alright with Asher, Alli says that she agrees with him that she is overreacting. The two find it strange that Asher wants to meet with Clare at a restaurant, but they are supportive of Clare. In Waterfalls (2), Eli finds Alli and Clare hugging each other, and asks what is wrong. The two make up excuses, and Alli leaves Eli and Clare alone. In Sabotage (2), Eli enlists Alli's help with planning Clare's birthday party. Alli comments that she is surprised at how cool Eli is about knowing about Asher, but then figures out that Clare hasn't told him that he sexually harassed her yet. Later, Alli pretends to take Clare to a spa, but instead takes her to Clare's secret birthday party. When Mike Dallas crashes the party and makes a comment about Asher, Eli figures out that something happened with him, but Clare refuses to talk. Upset, Eli almost leaves, but Alli stops him, saying that Clare is messed up and that she needs him. He says that she isn't even talking to him, but Alli retorts that he should make her tell him then. Later they are both involved in a fight against the Ice Hounds. In Ray of Light (2), Alli and Clare find Eli showering in the girl's locker room with his clothes on, while he is high on MDMA. Eli begins to strip, and Alli comments, "That is more of Eli, then I ever wanted to see!", before throwing him a towel. When Eli points his non-damaged penis to Clare, Alli closes her eyes to avoid looking. Eli runs out of the locker room naked, and Alli and Clare chase him. In Zombie (1), Alli is gossiping about Eli and Clare's relationship with Jenna. Later, Alli barges in on Connor and Jenna's date to tell Jenna that Eli sent her flowers, which she thinks he did to mess with Clare through Eli. When Eli also shows up with an identical bouquet of flowers, Jenna figures out that Connor sent the flowers to both Alli and Eli. Connor protests that they'd be perfect together, which Alli and Eli both take offense to, since they are both sad and lonely. In Zombie (2), Connor apologizes to Alli for setting her up with Eli and Alli tells him that she really doesn't want to talk about it. In The Time of My Life, when Alli is shopping with Clare and Jenna for prom dresses, she mentions Eli and says that she doesn't buy the fact that him and Clare are done. At Clare's house, Eli arrives in a horse carriage dressed as a prince and Alli giggles with Jenna. At prom, Clare asks Alli and Jenna for sex advice since her and Eli were planning to have sex. When Eli comes over, Alli playfully says, "Have fun you two!", while her and Jenna do sex gestures. Eli asks Clare if she told them, and Clare says that she regrets it. The next day Clare asks Alli to convince her she doesnt have cancer and Alli asks if she has told Eli yet to which Clare responds no. Then at graduation, Eli walks over to Alli and Clare and playfully asks what they were gossiping about. Alli then wishes him to have a safe journey to New York, and hugs him goodbye. Trivia *Eli is the only boyfriend of Clare's that Alli didn't kiss. *They are both friends/on good terms with Clare Edwards, Adam Torres, Jake Martin, Katie Matlin, Jenna Middleton, Tristan Milligan and Mike Dallas *They are the two closest people to Clare Edwards. *Both have fought a member of the Ice Hounds *Both took part in the Fight that took place in Fiona's Loft. *They both know what Asher did to Clare. *Alli has seen Eli naked. *Both have a dislike of Luke Baker and Marisol Lewis. *Both were effected by the death of Campbell Saunders. Gallery 4564yy.jpg tryr6.jpg 575y.jpg 45464y.jpg 5676856456.jpg 345345345.jpg khjjj.jpg hohjlk.jpg hhhhk.jpg gkhjhj.jpg njhjkj.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 0078.jpg 000000d.jpg 89uioaaaas.png 089io.png 9890io.png 89uoihh.png Hj9-9.jpg Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg 5433er.JPG 54tere.png 45tee.png Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts